Washington/Whatcom County
Whatcom County, Washington This is an editable page concerning grassroots efforts in Whatcom County, Washington. Please feel free to contribute. Whatcom County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. Its name ultimately derives from a Nooksack word meaning "noisy water."1 As of 2000, the population was 166,814. The county seat is at Bellingham, which is also the county's largest city. Whatcom County's northern border is the international boundary with the Canadian province of British Columbia; adjoining the county on the north are four of metropolitan Vancouver's suburbs, Surrey, BC, White Rock, Langley and Abbotsford, with several shopping malls and other services in Bellingham and elsewhere in the county geared to cross-border shopping and recreation. The five crossing points are at Blaine (one at the Peace Arch, located on the Interstate 5 crossing, and the other a commercial and passenger crossing on the Pacific Highway at Washington State Route 543), as well as at Lynden (SR 539), Sumas (SR 9), and Point Roberts (Tyee Drive). Whatcom County was created on March 9, 1854.1 Meetups in Whatcom County Grassroots Organizing http://www.ronpaulwa.org/whatcom Whatcom County Campaign for Liberty Meetup Group ronpaul-549@meetup.com Jason Del Wraa -Organizer Western Washington University Young Americans for Liberty Young Americans for Liberty at Western Washington University Facebook administrators Johnny Weaver Justin Mckay http://www.campusreform.org/blog/new-yal-chapter-at-western-washington-university GOP Organizations in Whatcom County * List names and contact information for local GOP organizations here. Chairman: Luanne VanWerven Other Organizations in Whatcom County * List names and contact information for local Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. Young Americans for LibertyYALibertyWCC@gmail.com. Citizens for Liberty http://www.constitution.org/mil/wa/citizens.htm GOP Upcoming Events in Whatcom County Thinking for themselves: Posted on 27 May 2010 by Kelly Sullivan Horizon Reporter Although Young Americans for Liberty is just starting off this quarter, there is no lack of experience in the members of the first political club to be recognized on Whatcom’s campus. The club is Libertarian minded, which means they strive for more individual freedoms and less government involvement. The goal of the club is to allow its members to “think critically of big government and less influence in opinion and influence by corporate media,” said club president and Whatcom student Johnny Weaver, 27. Whatcom’s YAL is one of over 500 chapters across the country. Each one is unique to its college campus because of the individuality of the students who run it. Weaver said YAL doesn’t endorse candidates. “We endorse ideas,” he said. The goal is to “present opportunities to young students who want to get involved in politics,” he added. Weaver originally founded Whatcom’s chapter at the end of last quarter. This was after he experienced opposition from Whatcom staff when trying to post information on local activism on campus, because he was not affiliated with a club. Weaver said he grew up with a strong interest in, what he feels are “control mechanisms,” which he described as political and religious institutions, which set limits on large groups of people. He said he is constantly educating himself on the systems and tactics used by our government. “I’m just really interested in figuring out what is going on,” he said. “I feel too many people just believe what they’re told.” This has played a role in the characteristics of Whatcom’s chapter. For example, the dominant emphasis on the importance of personal education. Weaver said he created a chapter of YAL instead of an unaffiliated club, because the larger group provides more opportunity for nationwide contact and connections. YAL club presidents report to each other what is working and not working in their individual chapters, and learn from each other. Weaver has been involved in social and political activism for about five years. The club already consists of about five “very motivated members,” Weaver said adding that there has been a strong interest from about 30 to 40 students across campus. The club plans for weekly meetings that will consist of discussions, planning for events, and speakers. YAL presented a strong turnout at Bellingham’s Tea Party on April 15. On June 7, starting at 3 p.m. in Syre 105, YAL will be showing “Freedom to Fascism.” The film covers a variety of current issues such as income tax laws, the Federal Reserve and national ID cards. The club can be contacted at YALibertyWCC@gmail.com. Other Upcoming Events in Whatcom County * List names, dates, and information for upcoming local non-GOP events here. Past Whatcom County events can be archived here. Ron Paul to visit Seattle Sept. 14 http://ronpaul.meetup.com/549/ Aug, 18, 2007 POLITICS Presidential candidate Paul has fair booth Volunteers provide information about GOP congressman SAM TAYLOR LYNDEN — At the Northwest Washington Fair, a candidate for political office has a booth to spread the word on his views and to get his name out there. But Ron Paul isn’t running for Whatcom County Council or to be the mayor of Bellingham. Paul lives in Texas and he’s a congressman. And he’s seeking the Republican Party nomination to the 2008 presidential race. Justin McKay, a former member of the Whatcom County Republican Party, and about 14 others have volunteered their time to get Paul’s name out to voters and to let them know he’s different from challengers. Paul isn’t the typical Republican candidate, and some people don’t necessarily consider him to be a Republican. Paul himself has admitted in interviews with national media that he can’t get much traction as a third-party candidate. But the U.S. representative and physician has some policies that mesh well with what McKay and others interested in limited government are seeking. Paul is against the Iraq War. He’s the only Republican candidate with that position. He wants to repeal the USA Patriot Act. And McKay said that Paul has never voted in favor of a tax increase in Congress. The fair booth seems to work well for the cause. “We’re getting a lot of interest,” McKay said of the booth. “(We’re getting) a lot of people who either don’t know who Ron Paul is, or … some people are already voting for him.” McKay said he thinks some fairgoers are simply curious because there is no other presidential candidate with a booth at the fair. The group of Paul supporters is extremely grassroots. They don’t work with Paul’s national campaign organization, aside from receiving some brochures from them. They funded the booth by themselves and have had a lot of things donated to the effort. And even if the candidate doesn’t make it out of the Republican Party nominating process, a likely scenario, McKay said the group would like to encourage him to run as a third-party candidate or a write-in. “I don’t think we’re going to stop,” he said. http://www.bellinghamherald.com/102/story/158636.html Whatcom County Roll Call List of dedicated Ron Paul supporters in Whatcom County, Washington. Please feel free to add yourself. * Example: Name, Meetup, what your willing to do, etc... * Justin Mckay:Ferndale Meetup Assistant Organizer http://ronpaul2008-spcmckay.blogspot.com/ * Jason Del Wraa Bellingham Ron Paul Meetup organizer * Rob Hysell: Freeways to Freedom Organizer http://www.bellinghamronpaul.blogspot.com/